1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tobacco smoking pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, tobacco smoking pipes have usually had the bowl and the pipe stem integrally formed together, and it is not unusual for the pipe stem to be segmented in order to part the pipe stem for cleaning and the insertion of a filter. Other pipe designs such as HILPERT, U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,968 and BERNARD, U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,171 have disclosed tobacco smoking pipes with detachable bowls; in addition BERNARD, U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,171 and BERNARD U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,783 disclose tobacco pipes with a chamber for storage of tobacco. However, all prior art utilize a plunger as in Austin U.S. Pat. No. 1,005,005 or feed screws as in ROBERTSON, U.S. Pat. No. 2,402,914, to feed tobacco from the storage chamber to the bowl. In addition, pipes have been designed with multiple bowls as in HURST U.S. Pat. No. 1,302,047 and IVORY U.S. Pat. No. 1,336,233; slidable or detachable bowls such as HILPERT, U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,968 BERNARD, U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,171, BERNARD U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,783; and extendable tobacco chambers as in WARDEN, U.S. Pat. No. 1,055,842. However, none of the prior art discloses a bowl rotatably mounted to the tobacco chamber, wherein the empty bowl can be refilled directly from the tobacco chamber by a mere rotation of the bowl.